No One Else
by Lori2
Summary: *Chapter 3 Updated*Buffy looses her memory of who she was and who ever one else is. As she is this other person, they only person she wants to be with is Spike because she only trusts him and no one else. R&R plz
1. Weird Things Happen

Weird Things Happen (Chapter 1)  
  
Buffy stood before the vampire. His eyes as yellow as a lemon and brownish like a bear. They began to walk in circles squaring offf.  
  
"Ready to be beat slayer?" the vampire said as they stopped and stared at each other.  
  
"'Oh I've been ready." Buffy said in a ready mode.  
  
"Ready? In Five, Four..." he said slowly.  
  
Buffy had gotten in her fighting pose.  
  
"Three, Two..." They started to get ready.  
  
"ONE!" The vampire attacked Buffy. Buffy began to laugh.  
  
"Sttooooppppp!!!!" Buffy said laughing. The vampire was tickling her.  
  
"Spiikkkee!!!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Slayer admit it you took my candy."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Ooo-kkk!! I ttookk it!!!!"  
  
Spike stopped tickling her. He stood above her.  
  
"I knew it!" Spike said pointing at her.  
  
"So, you can't have it now. It's already in my mouth. HaHa!" Buffy said opening her mouth.  
  
"No!!!" Spike started to make puppy eyes and sat on the couch with his arms crossed.  
  
" Im sorry spikey." Buffy said getting up and sitting next to him. "that's how life is." Patting him on his back. Buffy said starting to laugh. "C'mon lets patrol." Buffy said walking out the door grabbing her coat.  
  
"Hey Buffy! You suppose to give in. The puppy eyes didn't work for you?" Spike said getting out the house grabbing his coat and the sword.  
  
They began to walk on the sidewalk.  
  
"So what vamp are we looking for today luv?" Spike asked Buffy who was all of a sudden rushing to the graveyard.  
  
"Buffy....." Spike said  
  
"shhhh....."Buffy said hiding behind a wall. They looked behind the wall. "Thats the vamp." Buffy said quietly pointing at a big green demon.  
  
"Or should we say monster." Spike said.  
  
"Shh... quiet. He might hear us." Buffy said trying to move in. Spike followed her.  
  
They began to walk behind the demon. Spike gave Buffy the sword he was holding. Buffy raised the sword.  
  
"Not so fast slayer." The demon turned around quickly. His eyes flashed a color purple. When Buffy saw his eyes flash purple, her eyes flash a color purple and then she fainted. Spike caught her. The demon dissapeared in a flash.  
  
"Buffy! wake up luv." Spike said tapping her face.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, your ok." Spike said.  
  
Buffy looked at him confused.  
  
"What's wrong luv?" He said.  
  
She gotten up. Stepping back from him.  
  
"Buffy? are you alright?" He said getting up.  
  
"Who are you and who is Buffy?" She said scared.  
  
Spike looked at her in shock. He noticed what happen to her.  
  
"C'mon luv, there is lot of explaning to do." He said touching her. She flinched.  
  
"I don't know you." Buffy said crossing her arms.  
  
"You do... well your other self does." He said sighing. "Please just.... just trust me." He said letting out a hand.  
  
She looked at his hand. She had 2nd thoughts about this but she let it all behind her. She grabbed his hand. They began to walk.  
  
"Where are we going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We going to find some answers?" He said going toward her house. 


	2. Finding Answers

Finding Answers - Chapter2  
  
Spike opened up the door of Buffy's house.  
  
"Hello! Anybody here?" Spike said looking around the house.  
  
Buffy she closed the door. She saw a desk and walked to it. She saw a picture of her and a woman, but she didn't know who she was.  
  
"Hey...umm...you." Buffy shouted out not knowing Spike's name.  
  
Spike came back to her.  
  
"What is it luv?" Spike said noticing her looking at the picture she was holding.  
  
"Is that me?" She asked curious.  
  
Spike grabbed the picture. He noticed how beautiful Buffy looked in the picture.  
  
"Beautiful..." Spike said softly.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said not hearing him.  
  
"Umm... yes that is. And thats your mom Joyce." Spike said putting the picture down.  
  
"Ok... by the way, what's your name?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Spike..." Spike said.  
  
"Ok..." Buffy said giving him a werid look. "Hey, where's my mom at. She should be here." Buffy said looking for her around the house. "She could tell me about who I am. She knows everything about me, right?" Buffy turned around and looked at Spike.  
  
Spike sighed. ** She doesn't know** Spike thought.  
  
"Sorry Goldilocks... she died a year ago." He said.  
  
"Oh...." Buffy made a sad face and sat on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry....." Spike said sitting next to her holding her.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yes luv. Anything." Spike said.  
  
"Don't leave me. I could only trust you. Please?" Buffy said getting up and looking at him in the eye. She never noticed how blue his eyes were. She got lost in them.  
  
"Well love, ummm.." Spike was intruppted by the door. It flung open.  
  
Buffy and Spike got up quickly.  
  
"Buffy! We were worried." It was Willow, Xander and Dawn.  
  
Buffy didn't knew who they were.  
  
"Buffy? What happen?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Spike...." Buffy said scared. She grabed a hold of Spike's coat hiding behind him. "Who are these people?"  
  
"What does she mean?" Willow said confused.  
  
"Wait, I know what happened." Xander said.  
  
"Not really. What happened was.." Spike said  
  
"Shut up Peroxide Freak." Xander said.  
  
Spike gave him a cold look.  
  
"Hey don't say that!" Buffy said.  
  
"See I knew. She taking his back." Xander said.  
  
"Where are you going with this blubber." Spike said.  
  
"Spike put a drug in buffy's drink while they were patrolling." Xander said.  
  
"Oh god..." Spike said sighing getting bored of what Xander was saying.  
  
"Yeah, thats why Buffy's all 'Take Spike's Back. Obey Spike' kinda girl." Xander said.  
  
"No...uh...blubber." Buffy said not knowing Xander's name. Spike chuckled. "I can't remember anything. Im really 'Who are you and who am I' kinda of girl" Buffy said.  
  
"Wait I'm confused." Dawn said.  
  
"It's a long story." Spike said. " Here sit down. I tell you." 


	3. What Happen?

Chapter 3  
  
"Oh my god." That was all you heard from Willow, Dawn and Xander.  
  
"Yup, that's what I thought when I figured out what happened." Spike said. He looked over to Buffy. She had her head down. She was playing with her fingers.  
  
"Buffy..." Spike put his hand behind her back. She looked to the side catching Spike's eye. She had a sad face.  
  
"I just wish..." A tear went down Buffy's eye. ".I knew who I was."  
  
"It's going to be ok." Spike said touching Buffy's soft skin. He put his hand to her chin and lifted up her head. "We'll figure out a way to get your memory back."  
  
Spike got up.  
  
"Red," Willow looked up at Spike. "Find out about a demon that can make people lose their memory and find a cure." Spike turn to Xander and Dawn. "Find some spells that I can do to get Buffy's memory back. I'll go hunt for that demon who did this to Buffy."  
  
Spike went to the door to open it.  
  
"No Spike. don't leave me." Buffy said. She went up to Spike. "Let me go with you."  
  
"It's too dangerous luv." Spike said.  
  
"Please... I don't want to be alone without you." Buffy said.  
  
Xander, Willow and Dawn all looked at Buffy like she was crazy.  
  
"Oh I can't wait till the real Buffy hears about this." Dawn said laughing.  
  
"Alright, but you can't fight ok?" Spike said.  
  
"Ok." Buffy said.  
  
They went out the door.  
  
Graveyard  
  
"We have nothing." Spike said kicking a tombstone. "He's nowhere."  
  
"It's ok Spike." Buffy said patting him on the back. "We'll get him tomorrow."  
  
They started to walk. Buffy yawned. Spike looked at her.  
  
"What?" Buffy said.  
  
"Nothing." Spike said with a smirk.  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
"Your weird." Buffy said  
  
"You still owe me candy." Spike said.  
  
"I do?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yup, you took my last one today." Spike said.  
  
They both stop. They looked at each other.  
  
"Spike, can I ask you a question?" Buffy asked while leaning on a tombstone.  
  
"What is it luv?" Spike replied.  
  
"Was there something between us?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Were we in love?"  
  
Spike looked at her in disbelief. He didn't even imagine for Buffy to come out with something like that, even if she did loose her memory. He paused for a moment.  
  
"Well, you weren't..." Spike said  
  
"Oh." Buffy said making a frown.  
  
"But..." Spike walked up next to her. "I was."  
  
Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Would it be wrong if I kissed you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Luv, I..." But Buffy's soft lips interrupted Spike. He began to run his fingers behind her back holding her. Then he broke away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Spike said breathing heavily. "I can't."  
  
"But wasn't that what you wanted?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, I would have given the world for that moment. But..." Spike said.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It's wrong, you're not really Buffy." Spike said. He saw the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Spike said  
  
"No, I should be." Buffy said. She turned away from him not wanting to look at him feeling embarrassed.  
  
At Buffy's House  
  
"Hey! I found it." Willow yelled.  
  
"Found what?" Dawn said running into the kitchen with Xander.  
  
"The demon." Willow pointed out. " It's says that the spell only lasts 3 hrs."  
  
"How long has it been?" Xander asked.  
  
Willow checked her watch.  
  
"2hrs and 55mins. They must have been in the house for like 4 mins so the spell must have ended right now."  
  
They all looked at each other  
  
"What's gonna happen?" Dawn asked.  
  
Graveyard  
  
"Uh... Spike." Buffy turned around. She looked dizzy.  
  
"What is it luv?" Spike said looking at her in concern.  
  
"I don't feel so." With that Buffy fainted.  
  
"Not this again." Spike went up to her.  
  
"Luv. wake up." Spike said tapping her face. He picked up her legs and body like a baby.  
  
Spike began to walk towards the house. He began to hear moaning.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy said in a raspy voice.  
  
"Buffy, your ok." Spike said smiling. He stopped.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Buffy said in sympathetic voice.  
  
"What?" Spike replied.  
  
"Get the hell off of me!" Spike let go of Buffy.  
  
"She's Back." Spike said in a spooky voice.  
  
"Oh god, where are we?" Buffy said lost of the whole situation.  
  
"Wow you really are back. You don't remember anything?" Spike asked.  
  
"What are you talking about." Buffy paused. " Wait." Buffy started to look at herself. " Oh god don't tell me I had sex with you." Buffy shouted out as she backed away from him.  
  
"NO!" Spike yelled. 'I wish' he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Oh ok. that's good." Buffy said relieved. "What happened?"  
  
"You lost your memory." Spike said.  
  
"Are you serious?" She said giving Spike a weird look.  
  
"Yeah! You bloody well did." Spike said angry then realized how he just sounded.  
  
"Are you ok?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You did."  
  
TBC... 


End file.
